1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press for adjusting and inspecting molds used for plate processing, plastic injection molding or the like, and more particularly, to a press for adjusting and inspecting molds, in which upper and lower halves of a mold can be assembled together for detecting and adjusting defective portions or making a trial molding to check whether the molded product aimed at can be obtained, by securing a bolster supporting the upper half of the mold to the bottom of a slide vertically movable above a bed with the upper mold half down, securing the lower half of the mold to a car movable along the bed, moving the car with the lower mold half to a position at which the lower mold half is directly beneath the lowermost position of the upper mold half and then lowering the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a mold used for plate processing or plastic injection molding is fabricated, its adjustment is carried out along with performance tests conducted during the last stage of its fabrication. More specifically, upper and lower halves of the mold are assembled together into the state in which the mold is used and a check is carried out as to whether the two mold halves match each other as intended or trial molding is carried out to check whether the intended molded product can be obtained. If any defect is detected, an adjustment is effected. For the adjustment, a die stopping press or like has heretofore been employed. In this prior art press, a bolster which supports the upper half of a mold secured thereto is pivotally coupled to one side of a slide, and an end of a bolser inverter, which consists of a piston-cylinder assembly or the like mounted in the slide, is linked to the top of the bolster. The slide is first raised to an upper position, and the piston is extended to suspend the bolster from one side of the slide such that the bolster makes an angle slightly over 90.degree.. Then the slide is lowered to outwardly push the suspended bolster. In this way, the bolster is inverted 180.degree. when the slide is lowered to a position substantially on the bed. In this structure, in which the bolter is coupled to one side of the slide such that it cannot be readily taken out thereof, one press can handle only a single mold at a time for adjustment.